1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an In/Law simulator which allows practice with expended light antitank weapons which are fitted with a subcaliber air gun and mounting fixture with trigger for simulating firing in small or confined range areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable rocket launchers are utilized by troops for defending against enemy tanks and other targets, for example, 66 mm light antitank weapons (LAW) systems are loaded with rockets which when fired in practice must be utilized in firing ranges where personnel are provided protection to prevent injury from the missile and the back blast area. Thus, it is very expensive to provide firing practice with such missiles and the accuracy and effectiveness of the missile depends on the familiarity and practice which the user has had.